


Accidental Consecration

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bonus Prompt, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Some Humor, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Accidental ConsecrationAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 995 wordsPrompt: Everyone knows that a certain syndicate, a certain Vampire syndicate, operates out of a nightclub in Muggle London. The Ministry sends either Harry/Draco to talk to Vampires' leader, who turns out to be either Harry or Draco. Word limit: 1001.Summary: Draco gets a surprise when he is sent to talk to the new leader of the vampire syndicate.





	Accidental Consecration

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, massive thanks to primaveracerezos for betaing and helping me make word count with this piece! ❤️

“Malfoy! My office!”

Draco’s head shot up at Robard’s words.He stood and followed Robards along the corridor. 

“Is something wrong, sir?” Draco asked as he entered the Head Auror’s office. 

“Close the door and sit down,” Robards replied. He held a file in his hands.

Draco did as he was asked, seating himself carefully opposite his boss. 

“I need you to carry out an important mission,” Robards said gravely, folding his hands in front of him as he looked at Draco. “Now, I wouldn’t normally ask you, however, it appears that you are the only person suitable.”

“Thanks, I think,” Draco said drily. “What do you need me to do?”

“The vampire situation is getting worse,” Robards said. “We are getting concerning reports from wizards who frequent Muggle London that this group are more active than ever. There’s a new leader of the group.”

“What can I do about that?” Draco asked, puzzled. “I’m not a fully trained Auror, I can’t arrest any of them.”

Robards shook his head. “I don’t need you to arrest any of them. I need you to make contact with the leader and try to establish a relationship that we can use to our advantage.”

“Why don’t you put Potter on this?” Draco replied, looking doubtful. “He has a good track record with this kind of thing.”

Robards sighed and looked Draco in the eye. “This is not meant to offend, but… you have a certain look about you. A look that would blend in with the traditional vampire group.”

“You mean I look like a vampire,” Draco said bitterly. He couldn’t help his pallid complexion, and he hated the vampiric comparisons.

“Well, yes,” Robards replied bluntly. “You may disguise yourself if you wish, but we stand a better chance of getting information if _you’re_ the one to make contact. Everything you need is in here,” he continued, pushing the file in his hands across the desk to Draco. “I want you to keep this quiet. Don’t tell anyone, not even your partner. The fewer people who know about this, the less chance we have of word getting back to the syndicate. If you need help, send a Patronus and a team of Aurors will be with you at once.” 

“Very well,” Draco said, looking down at the folder. “When do you want me to do this?” 

“Tonight,” Robards replied. “The syndicate are active most nights, so the sooner the better. Take the rest of the day off to prepare.” 

“Alright,” Draco said slowly, closing the folder. “I’ll report back tomorrow.” 

“I’ll look forward to your report,” Robards said with a nod as he stood up. “Now, get yourself home. I need you at your best.” 

“Yes, sir,” Draco replied. He was not looking forward to this.

***

That evening, Draco Apparated into central London.

He wasn’t the kind of person to feel nervous, ordinarily, but preparing to spend time with a coven of vampires had his stomach doing somersaults. 

Walking into the nightclub in question, he immediately spotted one of the vampires from the case folder. Draco caught his eye, ignoring his nervousness.

“May I buy you a drink?” the man asked as he approached Draco with a hungry look.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Draco answered, hoping that he didn’t look as horrified as he felt. He knew this was his way in. “Bloody Mary, please.”

“Ah,” the man replied, nodding in recognition. “I am Cassius. Please, follow me.”

“With pleasure,” Draco murmured, falling into step with Cassius. 

They arrived at a door at the back of the nightclub and Cassius knocked. They waited a moment before entering. 

“Someone to see you,” Cassius announced to a man facing away from the door. Cassius backed away and closed the door behind him. 

Draco swallowed. He had yet to see who he was addressing. 

“What brings you to my office?” asked the man, turning around. 

Draco gasped. “Potter?!”

Harry’s eyes widened as he realised who was standing in front of him. “Malfoy!”

“What are you doing here?” Draco exclaimed. He wasn’t sure whether to approach Harry or not. “Are you… a vampire?”

“I’m not,” Harry moaned, his shoulders slumping. “They just keep referring to me as the one in charge. I… I got drunk here a little while ago and went home with one of them. I’ve been here ever since. I think that they think people might treat them better if Harry Potter is involved with them or something. I tried to leave but, well, they’re pretty intimidating when they want to be.”

“Why would you go home with one of them?” Draco asked incredulously. 

“I…” Harry began, his cheeks turning red as Draco watched him. “I thought… look, I was drunk alright? I thought he was you!”

It was Draco’s turn to go red. “You… you thought he was _me_?”

Harry sighed. “Yes. He had blond hair, was about your height and build… I was drunk.”

“You’ve never shown any sign of wanting to come home with me!”

“That’s because you’re… wait,” Harry began hotly. “Are you telling me that if I’d shown interest you’d have invited me back?”

“Yes!” Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. “But now you’re a vampire!”

“I’m _not_!” Harry insisted. “He didn’t bite me. I pushed him off when he tried, but he grazed my skin, so…”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake,” Draco muttered, reaching out to pull Harry into a fierce kiss. 

“Well, that was unexpected,” Harry breathed as they parted. “Wait, why are you here?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Robards wants the name of the new lead vampire.”

Harry groaned. “What are you going to tell him?”

“I’m not telling him anything,” Draco said. “You are. You need to get out of this ridiculous situation. How are you even managing to do both your job and this!?”

“Lots of Wideye Potion,” Harry muttered. “And power napping at my desk…”

“Potter…”

“What?” Harry asked miserably. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
